


"Finally! Took You Two Long Enough!"

by space_seals



Series: Descendants Drabbles [4]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Mentions of Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_seals/pseuds/space_seals
Summary: A slowburn Harry x Reader oneshot





	"Finally! Took You Two Long Enough!"

"Again, Y/N! We're not stopping until you perfect this move!" Uma barks. 

Being a part of Uma's crew means near endless training drills. No matter the weather; no matter how much your body aches. Take now for instance, the sun is beating down heavily on you and you have a weary feeling in your bones; yet you still cannot stop. Training for the day you finally leave the Isle and take down those soppy, pastel royals in Auradon. 

Being the child of Hans, you have been raised wielding swords and concocting ambitious schemes - it's why you are in Uma's inner circle. But there's still more to reach for, chances to make yourself a better player in this game and so, you train. Preparing yourself to one day take over Arandelle, rule the Southern Isles and complete your father's legacy.

You run through the move again, head pounding from being under the sun for so long. Although these training drills may be tedious, you cannot deny that they have helped you improve your skills. Especially as your father has little time for you these days - meaning no more sword lessons like when you were younger. 

"Alright that's enough. Wrap it up guys." Uma shouts, prompting the crew to drift away to their tasks. 

Soon enough, Harry is by your side. Twirling his hook in his hand, he motions for you to start on your patrol. Uma has designated you both to collect money due to the fact that you are both, according to the other residents of the Isle, terrifying. Pairing Harry's fragile emotions with your near lack of them does seem to have that effect, especially as you seem to be the opposites of each other. But you know what they say: opposites attract. 

"Are you ready, lass?"

Wiping you head, you nod. "Just let me grab a drink and I'll be ready." 

""  
Your patrol of the Isle had been nothing more than standard. The usual low-lifes existing at the edge of your vision and Harry Hook, one of your best mates, parrotting in his usual chatter. You do feel guilty to admit it, but there is a part of you that isn't listening - your mind is too focused on your father, knowing that he is cooking some hare-brained scheme that you'll soon have to be involved in.

"Are you even listening to me, Y/N?" He pipes up, looking over to you.

You sigh, brushing a lock of hair behind your ear. "Honestly, Harry? Not really." 

He stops you. Taking your wrists in his hands with a feather-light touch, he asks: "What's wrong then lass? Is there something on your mind?" 

"It's nothing new, just Hans again." You avoid calling father at all costs. He doesn't like the title and neither do you.

Harry nods in understanding. Not one parent of the Isle cares about their child: so parent trouble isn't a rare problem. Nearly everyone can relate. 

"He's spending more time scheming, training his men... it's worrying. I mean, he has always been planning and preparing to leave the Isle but it just seems more serious this time? I don't know Harry, it's probably nothing." 

You both continue walking; the pair of you frowning in thought. 

"Well, you know Y/N that you're apart of our family now. You don't need him. You could come live on the ship. With me." 

Turning to Harry, you see him biting his lip - unusually nervous for your suave friend. 

"What do you mean Harry? There's not anymore space on the ship. What am I meant to do? Sleep in the crow's nest?" You smile tightly, wishing - hoping - that he means something else. Something that would mean more than just friendship. 

"Well I didn't mean that lass, obviously." he mutters, now avoiding your gaze.

Stopping outside 'Curl up and Dye', Harry turns back to you and gestures to the shop's sign. "Shall we just collect the money, Y/N? Get this chore over and done with?" 

You can't help but be stung. Along with Gil and Uma, Harry is one of the only people you've ever trusted. Not even your own father is one of those. Yet, he writes off spending time together as a chore? Feeling your lips start to thin, as you wince at his words, you simply gesture for him to go ahead.

"Might as well. After you, Harry." You follow him through the door, remaining slightly behind him as walks into the salon. 

"Fork it over ya runt." You hear him say to young Dizzy. 

But your attention isn't on the young child - it's on the figure that you haven't seen for a long while: Mal. Enemy of Uma and, by extension, yourself. While Harry taps the various knickknacks, asking for the rest of the money, you watch Mal as she calculates the situation. It's easy to see how she was once friends with Uma, they're very much alike - too alike.

Taking the money with ease, Harry sarcastically thanks Dizzy and begins to leave. Stopping just in front of you as his old flame speaks up:

"Still running errands for Uma? Or do you actually get to keep what you steal?" 

You grit your teeth as he begins to smirk. While he spins around to face her, you glare daggers into her. It's just like Mal to come running back after being given the world; given the dream that you had always wanted. She has never known when to stop. 

"Well, well, well what a surprise." Harry drawls, arms outstretched. "Look who decided to come back, Y/N."

"Hello, Mal." You smirk, standing beside Harry, wiggling your fingers in a mock wave.

"Hi Harry, hi Y/N." Mal monotones, chewing her gum obnoxiously. 

"Just wait till Uma finds out you're back!" Harry exclaims, growing ever closer to Mal. "She's never going to give you back your old territory." 

From behind him you smirk, meeting Mal's eyes. You may not like the girl, but you can respect her. It takes a cunning mind and a cold heart to rise to the top on the Isle; that you can understand. Perhaps in a different life, a different set of circumstances, you could've been friends. But for now, you're enemies and Mal is certainly one you do not want to underestimate. Not in the slightest. 

"Oh, that's okay. Because I will be taking it." She says nonchalantly, causing the pair of you to smirk. 

"Nothing like a good old bit of game talk." You say, licking your lips in anticipation of the struggle. 

This was just what you need. A bit of fun, a struggle; some violence. Life on the Isle has gotten boring without the power struggles - sure other rival gangs try to wrestle power from Uma and her crew, but none could even come close to Mal and the other 'core' VKs. 

"I could hurt you." Harry drawls, running his hook through her newly-styled hair.

Slapping his hook away, she places her gum on the end of it. Causing you pinch your face in disgust. While the Isle is disgusting, that was too much for you. Harry doesn't seem overly bothered, merely placing it in his mouth. You feel your stomach turn and yourself grimace at Harry. Now that is disgusting.

"Not without a permission, I bet." Mal drawls in response.

Harry smiles, a strained smile knowing that Mal is right, before knocking random items off the table in thinly-veiled frustration. With a bow, he pushes his way out of the shop; leaving you with Mal and Dizzy.

"Dizzy." You nod farewell to the girl, "See you around Mal." 

Your smirk falls into a sneer. Then, turning on your heel, you follow Harry out the door. 

"Well, things just got interesting." You say, catching up to Harry.

"They sure have Y/N. They sure have."

"Let's go tell Uma." You say, smirking alongside you friend.

""  
The ship is packed. Armed to the teeth with pirates, biding their time before Mal and the other VKs arrive; giving a chance for your leader to finally come out on top. While Harry torments King Ben, you stand beside Uma; gazing outwards to the shoreline of Auradon. 

"I want to get there, Uma. I want to tear down their pretty, perfect world so bad." You spit, drumming your fingers along the ship's rail.

"I know, Y/N. We're so close now." She replies, a slight smirk playing around the corners of her lips.

"So close that I can taste it." 

"She's not going to play fair though, Uma." You continue. "She has everything to loose and if I was her, I wouldn't put everything on the line for a boy and a bargain." 

"Not even for Harry?" She raises her eyebrow at you. 

Your head shoots around to face her. "What do you mean? Not even for Harry? He's a friend, not anything more." 

"Oh please, Y/N he likes you! And not in the way he likes me or Gil." She places her hand on yours; smiling encouragingly.

You shake your head, feeling crestfallen. "You're wrong there, Uma. Anytime he spends time with me, he labels it as a chore. I'm nothing to him." 

"You don't mean that."

Tensing, you start to move away. "I do. If he really likes me, he's not showing me very well. Urgh, I don't know Uma. I hate all this emotional baggage - I'm going to go sort out the crew." 

She watches you walk away with a sour look on her face. Part of her isn't surprised that you're running from your feelings. You've never been that in tune with your emotions; always being head over heart. But the fact that you're even admitting to these emotions? Well, you must be head over heels. 

Although Harry is her first mate, trusted above anyone else, Uma cannot stomach him upsetting you. In fact, she can't stomach anyone upsetting you. It goes beyond the fact that you're a member of her beloved crew - you've been the only true friend she has had for the entirety of her life. Before Harry, before Gil, there was you. There's always been you. So, for that reason she cannot stand anything that makes you upset. 

Gritting her teeth, she stomps over to Harry and pulls him away from the captured prisoner. He says nothing, instead waiting for her to speak; with a confused look on his face. 

"I can't believe you Harry." She growls, tightening her grip on his coat sleeve.

"What are you talking about Uma?" 

"Y/N, that's what I'm talking about." A brow raises.

"Why are we talking about Y/N? Is she okay?" He immediately becomes frantic, eyes raking over the ship to find you.

"She's fine. Jeez, Harry, how dense are you? The girl likes you back but the way you're acting is pushing her away." 

"She... likes me back?" His eyes find your form, talking over sword play to the crew. He loves you like this, in your element and taking all the authority that fits you like a glove.

"Obviously, Harry!" She slams her hand on the rail in frustration. "Jeez, you really are dense." 

Seeing Harry's flabbergasted expression, Uma does what she does best: takes the reins. "After the fight, before we sack Auradon, you should tell her how you feel." 

"But -" 

"No excuses, Harry. You need to tell her." Uma snaps, scowling even more. 

Harry drags a hand down his face, groaning. "You're right. I will Uma, I need to tell her. Just after we get the wand."

""  
The battle is raging. You're not surprised it broke out at all, especially after that massive build up generated by the one and only Harry Hook. While he was giving his welcomes (sarcastic as always), you hovered behind Uma; smirking all the while. The VKs had quickly noted the mirrored images between you and Harry - while Harry twirled his hook, you would twirl your dagger between your hands. It was enough to have both Evie and Carlos raising their brows.

Currently, you are clashing swords with the daughter of Mulan. Layla? Lucinda? Lulu? Lonnie. That's it. 

"You should stay here on the ship." You say breathlessly, blades clanging as the bounce off of each other. "Help train these pirates - I love a person who can use a sword." 

"No way, my stomach couldn't handle sailing. Besides, we all know you're eyes are on someone else with a sword." 

You smirk, slashing at her with a greater ferocity. "I don't know what you're talking about." 

For the next few moments, neither of you speak. Merely grunting and panting as your blades collide and clash together. From the corner of your eye, you see Harry dive after his hook; landing in the water with a splash. The fact that Harry has been bested in his speciality, a sword fight, causes you to loose concentration for a moment, hoping that he is unharmed. Lonnie, to her credit, takes this momentary slip in concentration and slices at you with her sword. 

"Ah, sorry!" She splatters, as the blade rakes across your face and onto your forearm that you had raised (rather unsuccessfully) to block any strike. 

The pain is sharp and instantaneous; with blood dribbling out of both wounds. You attempt to turn your wince into a smirk, but it merely turns into a grimace. 

"I wasn't expecting an Auradon kid to do that. I thought you have a rule against maiming." You grit out, parrying swords. 

"I said I'm sorry! It was an accident!" Lonnie exclaims, whirling away from your blade.

You both stand there panting, gazing each other with wary eyes. Around you, the VKs begin to flee having got what they came for. It's plain to see that the crew has lost; that all your cards have been played. In all honesty, you're not surprised the audacious scheme has failed. Back to the drawing board, one day a scheme that you and Uma cook will succeed. 

You catch Lonnie trying to back away; attempting to flee with her friends. Wiping your bloody face, you lower your sword and bite out: "Go on then. Run along. This is the only chance I'll give you to run." 

She nods, backing away even faster now. 

"But know this, when I get to Auradon I'm going to come after you. The next time I see you, I will smash your pretty little face into smithereens. Consider that a promise." 

"Until we meet again then, Y/N!" She says, turning on her heel and fleeing into the tunnel with the rest of the VKs. 

You stand, watching them flee. From the corner of your eye, you can see Uma and Harry raging - neither to ever take losing well. Deciding not to join them in their display of anger, you begin to start organising the crew into shifts - an attempt to keep some form of normalcy and dignity. Just because Mal and her VKs bested the crew, doesn't mean you'll make it easier for any other rival group to try. All the while, blood from your wounds are dripping onto the wood of the ship - a stinging reminder of your own defeat. 

It's then that Harry sees you. Bruised and bloody; it's enough to make his heart drop. Pushing past the crew, he makes his way over to you. Yet, instead of meeting him halfway, you turn on your heel and stalk down to the lower-levels of the ship. 

"Y/N!" He calls, following you at a greater pace. 

As you storm into your room, he grabs your wrist and pulls you to face him. "Why are you ignoring me, lass? Who hurt you? Are you okay?" 

"Gosh, Harry stop asking me questions! It's just a cut! Nothing else!" You exclaim, wrestling your wrist out of his grasp. 

"I'm just trying to see if you're okay! Jeez, why do you always have to be like this? You never accept my help!" He throws his hands into the air in frustration. "Just let me help you bandage the cuts up!" 

"Sure it wouldn't be too much of a chore for you, Harry? I know that's how you feel about spending time with me." 

He pauses. Then looks at you with wide eyes. "Are you actually joking? Are you blind?" 

"Blind to what? What are you talking about, Harry?" You shout, stalking towards him.

"I freaking love you, why can't you see this! I flirt with you and you give me nothing back! It's a chore because I never know where I stand with you! So, tell me Y/N, where do I stand with ya?" 

At this point, you are standing chest to chest; breathing heavily. Gently, he brushes his thumb along the slice on your face; his eyes flicking to your lips every now and then.

"I don't think you'll need stitches." He breathes.

"What?" 

His lips quirk into a small smile. "The cut on your face, luckily it's quite shallow. I'm not sure about your forearm though." 

Licking you lips, you gaze at him. This is the first time you've seen this comforting side to Harry, who is usually brittle and cruel. In fact, it's enough to throw you. Seeing this, Harry lightly leads you to the bed and allows you to sit while he roots around in your drawers for medical supplies. 

"The bandages are in the third drawer." You breathe, watching him intently.

"Thanks, love." 

You laugh lightly, "Love, huh. And there was me thinking you called everyone that."

"No, just yourself." He smiles, chipper attitude back in place as he strides over with the medical supplies.

Sharing his smile, you decide to take the plunge. "I like you too, Harry. Not just as a friend, as in l-love. We'd make an unstoppable team." 

"We already do. Uma and her all-mighty wisdom pairs us together for a reason." He grins as he looks up at you.

"Now would ya do me a favour and hold still while I clean this up, dearie?" He asks, causing you to nod.

While he cleans your wounds, you smile at him; tracing patterns on his arms with your injured hand. This morning you wouldn't have dreamed about having a moment like this. But here you are, confessing your feelings to the heartbreaking Harry Hook. What change a day can make.

"Finally! Took you two long enough!" A voice exclaims from the doorway.

Both Harry and yourself spin around to face the figure in the doorway. There, smirking from ear to ear, is Uma: leaning in the doorway with her arms crossed. Pushing away from the door frame she continues:

"You two, better not let this affect our plans for world domination. And keep the kissing away from the eyes of the crew, I don't want everyone thinking they can go ahead and catch feelings. Got that?" 

Harry smiles over at you, before placing a kiss to each of your wounds. 

"I can't promise that, Uma. I really can’t.”


End file.
